


Место женщины

by LRaien



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gen, Girl Power
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Даже лучшие командиры могут недооценивать своих подчинённых.(Вольный пересказ событий одного из эпизодов сериала).
Relationships: Susan Ivanova & Jeffrey Sinclair





	Место женщины

Бесит видеть боевые корабли во всей красе, следить за ними, знать поименно пилотов, ощущать себя полностью готовой к тому, чтобы лететь с ними...  
И наблюдать, как командор произносит, уже в который раз не обращая внимания на своего помощника:  
— Отправьте туда ударный отряд...  
«Господи, Синклер! Ты правда считаешь, что я тут сижу и просто делаю вид, что работаю?»  
Командор поворачивается к Сьюзен:  
— Капитан-лейтенант, вам что-то не нравится?  
Если бы он произнёс эти слова с другой интонацией, Иванова бы подала рапорт в тот же час. Но в голосе Синклера слышится искреннее недоумение: он не знает, недовольна она планом или тем, что эскадрилья была вообще отправлена, а может, чем-то ещё? Поэтому Сьюзен не срывается, а просто кривит губы в саркастичной усмешке:  
— Нет-нет, командир, всё замечательно! Знаете, я, пожалуй, побуду здесь, как всегда. Ведь, — наверное, надо остановиться, но Сью не может, слишком долго она об этом думала, — лучше здесь быть пилоту, налетавшему несколько тысяч боевых часов, да-да. Знаете, — с воодушевлением продолжает она, — я лучше займусь чем-нибудь, ну, женским, вроде фитнеса или кулинарии... Может, связать вам шарфик, командор?  
Надо отдать Синклеру должное: он почти мгновенно отошел от изумления и слушал её с выражением легкого недовольства на лице. Зная командора, Сьюзен могла с абсолютной уверенностью сказать, что недоволен он только самим собой.  
— Иванова, — осторожно начал он, — думаю, вам стоит возглавить отряд.  
— Отличная мысль, командор.


End file.
